In general, a human eye perceives objects in 3 dimensions based on the slight difference in a right eye view and a left eye view. The illusion of depth can be created for a 2-dimensional image such as in a photograph or movie by providing one view of the image to one eye and a slightly different view of the image to the second eye.
Many 3-dimensional display techniques provide differing views of an image to different eyes. One or more techniques for providing differing views of an image require receiving images encoded for that technique. For example, a technique for a 3-dimensional display may require a side-by-side image as input. However, if an image that has not been encoded for 3-dimensional mode is provided as input for a 3-dimensional display, the image may not be properly displayed. For example, if a line of text that has not been encoded for a 3-dimensional display mode is provided as input for a 3-dimensional display, the text appears distorted to a viewer viewing the text using the 3-dimensional display.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.